Nights trapped in Nightmares
by zerOtodona
Summary: Jackle is very insane, yes? Just how insane is he to NiGHTS?


Nights sighed to her self as she flew about the dim sky. Reala had warned her to do as their master had ordered to, but she just couldn't and now here she was flying to whose know where?! How many times had she scared a helpless person and stole their Ideaya? Too many and she hated that. Wizeman made her so mad at times, but she couldn't say anything against her creator. Still the next time she saw Reala, she was going to bitch at him for nothing at all. Carefully, she flew past the Soft Museum and listened for the crazy laugher she knew to be Jackle. The elder never paid much mind or sane mind to Nights, but when he did Reala or someone else had to scare him away from her. He had taken a liking to Nights ever since he first saw the young nightmaren. Too bad that liking had turn into a crazed lust and obsession over the thousand of years they knew each other for. Still, if Nights was ever in trouble, Jackle was always first on the scene to save her.

_2239 years ago…_

Jackle watched as a smaller nightmaren and her twin brother played ball out in the hallway of the castle. Reala had throw the ball to fast for the girl to catch, so it flew away from her down the stair way. Down to his feet. He grinned as he heard her run down the stairs to get the ball. Jackle picked up the round ball in his gloved hands as he waited for Nights. When she saw him, her paced slowed to a stop and her eyes lowered away from his. Nights feared the elder dearly.

"Jackle, can I have my ball back?" Nights asked timidly as he held it to his invisible body.

"Of course, dear heart," he smiled, "just come and take it from me~." She watched his hand raise as he offered the ball to her, but when she went to take it, he pulled it close to himself. "Don't you want your ball, Nights?" She stepped forward and reached for the ball once again, but this time he held it above his head. "You can reach, just fly~."

"This isn't fair, Jackle!" Nights argued as tears flowed into her eyes. "I just want my ball back!" When she jumped to get the purple ball, the mad elder grabbed her by the collar and slammed her against the wall. Sniffling, Nights looked at him with a whimper. The young 'marens big blue eyes made his heart melt as he tossed the ball away.

"Life's not fair, dear heart," Jackle whispered as his tongue licked up her cheek.

"Reala!" Nights sobbed in defense. In seconds her twin rammed the elder off of her.

"What did I say?!" Reala roared, pushing his sister behind him. "Stay away from her, lower class, or else I'll murder you!"

_Present…_

Nights shivered as she remember that day. Who knew what that maniac would have done to her if Reala hadn't had come to her rescue? Not to mention when he tried that again when her twin was gone. Thank Wizeman for that loveable cat, Clawz! When the air shifted to chilling, Nights went on alert, but as she turned when she heard that laugh, everything went dark for the first time in her life.

When her eyes slowly open, Nights found herself on top of a spinning runlet table. She was pinned down by grey metal cuffs on the orange and white table. She panicked as she noticed not only was her hat gone, but someone had replace her clothes! Nights shivered again a cool air when over her bare arms and thighs. She was now wearing a short dress orange, white and yellow jester coat outfit with short gloves and knee high boots. Not to mention the orange mantle behind her and the ring like collar. Nights blond hair twisted over the end of the table and her blue eyes she tried to focus on what happened. Great, she just got kid napped by a freak! The table stop abruptly, jerking her sideways.

"What now?" Nights mumbled to herself. Taking in the room now, she began to panic. This room was his lair, Jackle's lair! "No… NO!" she started to scream as she struggled. "Someone help me!"

"Scream, no one will hear you, after all, they never hear me," the psychotic nightmaren softly smiled as he stood over her. She looked up at him upside down. That sharp tooth grin from ear to ear and large blue cat like eyes. Oh, how he waited for this day. "Nights, how nice of you to join me~." She flinched as he laughed insanely, then looked back down at her. "What's wrong? Do you not like you clothes? I thought they'd look pretty on you." He played with the open part in between her small breast.

"Jackle!" She barked still struggling to get free. "I order you to let me go!"

"You don't gives orders here…" he replied, pulling out one of his favorite tarot cards, The Death. "Only Jackle does, yes he does~." Softly, he slide the card down one of her arms causing blood to drip down on to the table. "Oh, how pretty," Jackle muttered as his forked tongue lick the blood. When he pulled away from her the table move slightly up right, blinding her from seeing what the elder would do next.

"Jackle, please let me go," Nights pleaded not knowing where he was at. "I swear I won't tell anyone what you did to me so far, not even Reala!"

"Reala," he chuckled, floating in front of her. "Reala won't ever know what I did because you are going to stay right here with me forever, dear heart~. Then I can play with you until you brake, then we'll play dress up and other fun things I like." Again, Nights gave a scream of terror for someone to find her. "They can't hear you. Not even Master can~." With love in his eyes, Jackle went over to the younger nightmaren, then gently kissed her.

Nights turned her head away as cold unseen lips hit her cheek. She couldn't let him have what he wanted, no matter what. "Jackle, please," she whispered as his card ran down her front cutting cloth, but not skin. "I don't want this."

"I know you don't, but I sure do," he smiled. His teeth went and ripped off the collar causing the orange mantle to fall way from her. He gazed down her pure body as his gloved hand pulled away the top of the clothes. "So pretty," he repeated over and over until only the gloves and boots were on her. Nights shiver and blushed as he touched her naked body.

"Jackle, stop!" She shirked as he touched her breast. The larger 'maren eyed the beauty before him as he abandon his faithful yellow and orange gloves to softly play with her small mounds. Tears came from Nights as she turned her head away from him. Passionately, Jackle kissed her neck as he felt her up, then ever so slowly, moved one of his hands downward. Nights jumped and gave a noise of surprise as he pushed a finger into her. Her lightly tan face turn bright red as he stoked her. Her hips bucket upper wards as a sound of pleasure escaped from her lips.

"Reala is such a bad boy, isn't he, Nights?" Jackle mused making her blush even more. "One late night, you both were bored and alone in his room, so what do you both think of doing? You decide to lose yourselves to each other. Was it good?" He gave another mad laugh up against her neck as he felt her shudder to his touch. "Did he know how to touch you like you've done yourself so many times alone in the forest?" Nights panted as his hot breath chilled her to the bone. She felt her lower half twinge as her core became tight. "Or how about when you think of me when your all alone in your bed? I never heard you say his name then. Just… Mine. Jackle. Yes, I heard it every time because I watched you, dear heart." Nights gave a cry of pleasure as she felt herself cum into his hand and her thigh. "And no matter how many times you said it, it never got old to watch or hear for that matter~." She huffed as she watched him lick his hand with joy. Silva slightly fell from the slide of her mouth as she catch her breath.

Gracefully, he touched the table and the metal cuffs around her disappear. Nights fell to her knees and hands as her senses slowly came back to her. "You perverted freak!" She yelled as he circled her from above. "What is wrong with you?"

"What a mean question to ask, dear heart," Jackle grinned as he lifted her, then tossed the small body onto his bed. "Nice view~." Growling, Nights covered her chest with her arms as she held her legs together. What would he do to her now?

"I hate you!" Nights yelled in distaste.

"And I love you!" He bellowed as he launched himself at her. Nights gave a screech as he held her down. Jackle's invisible claws dug into the bed as he forced down her wrist. She felt his body touch against her, it may have been intangible, but it felt naked on her. So, it seem he did run around in the nude. "Wizeman only knows how much I love you!" he chuckled as he took her chin in his large hand. "You drive me insane~."

"You already are," she whimpered.

He pressed his lips onto her in a softly kiss as she wiggled under him. She closed her eyes as his tongue slithered into her mouth. Nights' blush become a deep crisoms red as his other hand petted her hip. "I'd follow you forever," Jackle sang to her. "I'd watch you not matter what. I want you forever. I'll love to not matter what." It was creepy to hear this, but also wonderful to hear. It made her heart sore for some reason.

"Please," Nights whispered, her eyes slowly looking into his deeply, "don't stop." Her arms went around his shoulders as his eyes widen in shock. Jackle grin grew to be as wide as it could as he stared down at the young 'maren under him. Oh, he had her now~.

"For you anything, dear heart," Jackle purred, then kissed her. In one swift move, he tossed his cape aside. Nights tongue played against his until his hands lifted her hips up slightly. She gave a gasp of pleasure as he slipped himself into her. "Nights," he breathed on her shoulder as he pushed in and out of her. Her nails dug into his back as she mewed and panted with lust. Each time he would move long and slow in and out of her, she purred with love. Jackle felt himself become unable to hold what ever was in him. It wouldn't be much longer now. He had always know why they could be allowed to love, if nightmaren ever mated while in love, they'd be bound together forever. Just what he want. Nights all to himself.

Nights gave a yelled as her walls tighten around him while she came from the second time that night. "Jackle," she smiled as she felt him cum into her. "Oh… Jackle…"

Music to his not existent ears. "Nights," he chuckled as he became tried. "I love you." He rolled over onto his back, then pulled her to him. God, in all of his years he never felt so complete… Or sane. Jackle felt sane? He laughed loudly scaring her. "Oh the insanity," he purred as she stiffened. "It's so wonderful!"

"Why is that, Jackle?" Nights asked as her fingers rested on his invisible chest. She watched her hands rise, then lower as he breathed. "Why are you so insane?"

"I'm just broken," he muttered becoming weary. "Failure, such a failure."

"That's okay," she smiled kissing him, "you wouldn't be you if you weren't insane." Oh, how he loved the side effects of their session.

"Will you stay here while I serve our master?" Jackle asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course," she nodded, then cuddle up next to him. "I never like the master in the first place."

"Good," he chuckled. "I want you here all the time. You'll be safe that way. No one has to know where you went."

"All right," Nights sighed, then slowly feel asleep.

"So, Jackle," Reala questioned with distasted, "where is my sister?"

"Secret, secret," the larger creature playfully smiled.

"Fine, don't tell me, but if you dare hurt her in anyway, I will kill you," he hissed holding a fist up in front of him.

"Oh, dear boy, I know," Jackle laughed, swishing his cape back and forth. "She is pretty, so pretty." Reala eyed the mad nightmaren, but decided to leave after a few moments. "Yes, so pretty," he whispered to himself. "My Nights is so pretty and all mine forever and ever and _ever_."

**Why did I write this? Because I like the idea of NiGHTSxJackle~ They are so cute together. Review or I'll come for you~.**


End file.
